El juego de la botella
by clea everlasting
Summary: En un juego las cosas pueden volvere realidad


Loki: jugar a un juego?

Freiya: si, si -

Loki: ¬¬ no me convence, de que se trata?

Mayura: seguro que es un juego muy interesante y misterioso, verdad?

Frey: si. Vereis se trata de atrevimiento verdad o beso, pero este se juega con cartas y una botella, cuando gire será que le toca y cuando se vuelva a girar será con el a quien le tenga que responder o hacer algo.

May: algo?

Lok: algo como qué? ¬¬

Freiya: un beso -

May: Ú/u un beso? No se yo si este juego.

Freiya: juguemos ¬¬

Heimdall,Frey,Narukami,las Nors, Yamino,Fenrir, Loki y Mayura, eran los que estaban en aquella sala.

El juego empezó, varias preguntas se quedaron en el aire, algunas comprometedoras.

Cuando a Freiya le tocaba preguntar a Loki siempre era algo referente a di que me quieres, cosa de la que Loki respondia rotundamente que no, pero esto no parecia desanimar a la chica. A Heimdall le toco preguntar a Loki, y este penso su pregunta, hasta que encontro la adecuada para este momento, seguro haria algo molesto para el..

Heimdall: dinos Loki, y tiene que ser la verdad..te gusta alguien?

Lok: Ú/u que clase de pregunta es esa..va!

Urd: nuestro Loki se ha sonrojado..

Naru: venga Loki, no has respondido, tienes que hacerlo.

Heim: y si mientes lo sabremos, recuerda que aquí tenemos a las nors.

Lok: um...ú/u yo...no lo se..

Todos se quedaron un poco helados con la respuesta, que clase de respuesta era esa?

Yam: amo Loki, le toca...

Freiya: uahhhh un beso! " tiene que ser conmigo "

Lok: mientras no sea con un hombre, dios que horror solo de imaginarlo " heimdall o uall T.T"

May: eh?

Naru: con Daidoji Loki, venga queremos verlo -

May: Ú/u

Freiya: que, no lo permiti..( su boca fue tapada por una de las nors.

Frey: jamas con mi yamato nadesiko no.. ( ahora era Narukami quien lo detenia.)

Lok: ú/u es solo un beso de nada, un pico...

Loki se acercó a ella y por un instante tomó sus labios.

Se apartó de ella y volvió a su asiento intentando parecer indiferente, aunque un poco de color en sus mejillas daba a entender que no lo era.

--

May: uahh me ha tocado beso..

Frey: uahh Yamato nadesiko...( decia con estrellas en sus ojos)

Lok: ¬¬

Verdandi: no me lo puedo creer...le ha tocado..con..Loki..

Freiya: creo que ya no me gusta el juego..

Ahora fue Mayura la que muy ruborizada se acercó a el y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, aunque le tocaba por un poco más de tiempo.

Loki no re ruborizó mucho menos, sintio como a pesar de querer parecer frio, aquel beso le hacia sentir mucho calor, teniendo que aflojarse el lazo que llevaba en el cuello, claro, con disimulo.

--

May: en el armario? Ú/u

Heimdall: si, un beso en condiciones, eso pone.

Loki actuaba totalmente indiferente del asunto sin objetar nada.

May: pero..Loki kun..tu que dices?

Lok: se supone que es un juego, que más da.

Entraron en aquel armario bastante amplio.

La oscuridad empezó a hacerse cuando las puertas se cerraron con ellos dos dentro.

May: esto..

Loki estaba en silencio, no se atrevia a dar ningun paso, ni tampoco tenia voz. Hasta que al fin lo hizo: es un juego asi que..no pasa nada..Mayura ( dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.)

Con una mano tomo su menton y trajo asi su rostro a su boca, para encontrarse con la de ella, empezando a besarla dulcemente para poco después perder el control enteramente en el beso. Que tb fue perdiendo Mayura ante la persistencia de él. Se habian olviado del lugar en el que se encontraban, de quienes habia fuera del armario y de que era un juego, simplemente se besaban, y de aquella manera.

Narukami pasado el tiempo abrio las puertas y todos se quedaron de piedra con lo que veian. La luz dio en sus rostros haciendo que estos sintieran que algo de la situación habia cambiado. Loki se separo de ella un poco, mientras sus labios se habian partido abiertos, y entonces Loki y Mayura doblaron el rosto mirando atentamente como los observaban, sintiendo a la vez el calor que se aglomeraba en sus mejillas.

Después de salir del armario, decidieron que ya que el tiempo habia mejorado increíblemente, cada uno se fuera a su lugar. Se habian encontrado por extrañas circunstancias en aquella vieja mansión a la que Loki y su familia junto a Mayura habian ido a investigar un rumor erróneo. Los demás habian ido a parar ahí recordando que esta mansión estaba abandonada, buscando asi un lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Cap2

Caminaban como si no hubiese pasado nada, a no ser que por primera vez, caminaban en silencio. Mayura siempre era alguien que hablaba sobre algo, pero esta vez solo se escuchaba a Yamino intentando relajar el ambiente para que no estuviese tan tenso, pero por qué esta tensión? Más bien era vergüenza e incomprensión por parte de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, mientras la timidez del pequeño detective hacia que este no emitiese sonido alguno.

Diablos, pensaba el pequeño Dios, intenté actuar indiferente, pero me dejé llevar, a quien se le ocurre jugar a ese estupido juego, se decia a si mismo...Pero ese juego le habia gustado demasiado, más bien sus labios le habian gustado demasiado.

Mayura por el contrario, todavía pensaba en lo ocurrido, aunque habia sido un juego, se habia olvidado de que lo era, y se habia dejado llevar en sus labios, esos labios que le pedian más y más y que ella no negaba dar.

Yamino, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, dijo que tenia que hacer un par de cosas y se marchó, dejándolos solos en el trayecto.

Empezó a caer de nuevo las gotas de agua sobre ellos, teniendo que refugiarse bajo un pequeño techo. Se sentaron en el pequeño bordillo que habia bajo él.

Loki estaba un poco ruborizado, pero su corazon no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, aunque habia algo que no hacia falta pensar.

Loki empezo a hablar suavemente, mientras Mayura lo escuchaba.

Lok: Mayura, hay una cosa que...yo..menti en el juego.

May: mentiste? Por qué? Y en qué?

Lo miro extrañada e interesada

Lok: pues porque..no queria que se descubriese asi...no con ellos...

Mayura lo escuchaba atenta.

May: y...en que mentiste Loki kun?

Lok: a mi..si..me gusta alguien.

May: eh?

Loki la miro decidido y se puso de rodillas, tomó su menton y fue acercando su rostro al suyo.

Lok: me gustas.

Dijo antes de besarla en aquellos maravillosos labios.

Mayura no se lo podia creer, pero de nuevo, que la besara hacia que olvidase todo su alrededor.

Loki se separo a milímetros de ella, con intención de seguir besándola, mientras el rubor en las mejillas de Mayura y Loki se hacian bien presentes.

Lok: me gustan tus labios..me gustan mucho..

Dijo suavemente antes de depositar los suyos de nuevo en los de ella.

Volvio a separarse ya un poco más.

Lok: Sal conmigo.

May: eh? Ú/U

Loki rozaba sus labios.

May: ú/u pero Loki kun tu..

Pero no acabó porque el la beso de nuevo.

-

La lluvia dejo de caer y Loki la acompañó a su casa. Antes de que Mayura entrara Loki le dijo..

Lok: Mayura..Si quiero algo, lo consigo, siempre. No voy a desistir.

Y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mayura se ruborizo ante el comentario y entro en su casa con el rostro completamente rojo, mientras su corazon latia con fuerza.

Como siempre a la mañana siguiente, acudió a la agencia, y todo era como siempre, con Loki algo distante y sin ningun caso misterioso.

Loki estaba sentado en su escritorio, con Fenrir sobre sus piernas, mientras Yamino le ponia una taza de te a su lado.

Loki tomó un sorbo de te, mientras que la miró algo indiferente.

Quizás hubiese sido un sueño, pensó Mayura.

Yamino salio del estudio llevándose a Fenrir y echan a la cocina, o más bien eran estos que lo seguían.

Loki tenia su barbilla apoyada en sus brazos, mientras estos estaban sobre el escritorio, se quedo pensando un momento, Mayura pudo darse cuenta de ello.

Se levanto sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido y se acerco a la bella e inocente muchacha. Y entonces habló.

Lok: Mayura, quédate hoy a cenar.

May: eh? Y eso?

Lok: Yamino tiene que hacer unas cosas y no va a estar aquí.

May: vas a quedarte solito Loki kun?

Lok: asi que te quedas ( dándolo por hecho) Bueno...tengo que seguir con aquellos papeles.

--

Era ya la hora de la cena y Loki hacia un rato que se habia ido de aquel cuarto. Mayura empezaba a extrañarse y pensar que quizás le habia ocurrido algo, pero Loki aparecio en el despacho.

Lok: vamos. Ya está listo.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero Mayura pudo ver la iluminación hermosa de velas que habia en la mesa, y como todo estaba adornado de una forma tan estudiada. La musica de fondo era dulce, mientras los arreglos eran finos.

Loki retiro la silla para que se sentara Mayura, y tras que ella se sentase, le ofrecio algo de bebida y se lo sirvio.

Después le puso delante el plato con el manjar de Yamino, tenia una pinta deliciosa.

Mayura no entendia por que era todo esto, era todo salido de un cuento. Sintio como su rostro se calentaba con la mirada seria, madura y tierna que le habia dado Loki cuando se acercó a ella a servirle.

May: Loki kun..esto..por qué?

Loki sonrio de forma picara sin darse realmente cuenta de ello.

Lok: primero comamos, si se enfria no será igual.

Ya habian acabado de cenar. Y Mayura volvio a preguntarle lo mismo.

Loki se levanto y se acercó a ella que aún estaba sentada.

Lok: es una pregunta con una respuesta muy sencilla...ya te lo dije..no dejaré de intentarlo.

Mayura enrojecio rápidamente, dándose cuenta que no habia sido nada inventado, y que Loki la estaba cortejando, a ella. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más o hacer algun movimiento porque Loki habia empezado a besarla.

Lok: sal conmigo.

May: pero Loki kun..tu eres..

--

A la mañana siguiente Mayura encontro al lado de su cama una rosa, Mayura se extraño y se sorprendio. Lo primero que hizo fue olerla, olia tan bien aquel aroma..luego observó que habia una pequeña nota enganchada a ella, tomando aún en la cama la bella flor, leyo la nota.:

Persistiré. Loki

Mayura se sonrojó..Loki era encantador y realmente definia bastante bien la palabra persistir, era un misterio como habia llegado esa rosa ahí, pero eso no le importaba. Loki era único y en cada gesto, en cada detalle, en cada beso, sentia como su corazón se paraba o empezaba a latir salvajemente.

Mayura olio de nuevo la rosa, mientras un suspiro salio de sus labios

-

Mayura salio por las puertas del templo que era su casa, y cuando se acercaba a la salida, se dio cuenta de que habia alguien apoyado en el muro. Se sorprendio, aunque realmente se le ilumino el rostro al verle, al verle a el, a Loki.

Loki se dio la vuelta, apartándose un poco del muro y le sonrio, dándole luego un buenos dias.

May: buenos dias ( contesto nerviosa)

Lok: espero que hayas dormido bien, se te veia a gusto.

May: oh! Ü/U

Lok: te ha..gustado? la rosa ,digo

May: ah/////si, huele tan bien ññ

Lok: me alegro.

May: Loki kun..que haces aquí tan temprano, si a ti no te gusta madrugar?

Lok: bueno, quizás sea porque pensar en verte desde tan temprano me alegra el dia y me quita el mal humor de madrugar...solo...quizás.

May: loki kun ú/u no digas esas cosas /

Loki: . por que no?

Mayura se ruborizo con aquel guiño y apartó por un momento la mirada.

Lok: demos un paseo.

Estuvieron paseando un buen tiempo entre charlaban de varios asuntos.

Loki: comamos por aquí, hoy pasaremos el dia fuera.

Mayu: eh? Entonces tengo que ir a coger algo más de dinero T.T yo no..

Loki: eso no te hará falta conmigo Mayura

Mayu: 0/0

El dia fue fantastico, y Mayura sentia como en cada momento Loki estaba atento de ella e intentando como el decia, conquistarla.

Llegaron a un pequeño mirador que parecia estar escondido pero que Loki habia descubierto en medio de la noche ya de estrellas, mientras la luna llena iluminaba la bella piedra de este.

Mayura se maravillo con aquella vista que le daba el lugar y le dijo a Loki lo maravilloso que era todo.

Después, se sentó en un banco que habia en medio. Loki se quedó de pie mirando la ciudad, dando la espalda a Mayura.

Loki: Mayura..te gusta mi compañía y te dejas llevar por mis besos...

Lo ultimo hizo enrojecer a Mayura, mientras su mirada timida y nerviosa se posaban en su compañero

Loki: por que tu no..? Por que no aceptas, Mayura? Quiero saberlo.

May: Loki kun.. tu….no está bien que..

Loki: no esta bien? El que?

Mayu: Loki kun..tu...a pesar de cómo te comportas, de lo que parece que sabes..pareces un niño y eso no..

Loki: es por eso Mayura? Es solo por eso que no aceptas? Porque parezco un crio.

Loki se dio la vuelta y la miró pudo ver en sus ojos que esa era la razón, la unica razon.

Loki se acercó a ella unos pasos.

Loki: Mayura, yo hubiese querido decírtelo hace tiempo pero...la situación no me lo permitia y después, supongo que me entro miedo a que me rechazaras.

May: decirme qué? Y..tu..miedo? Pero Loki kun tu nunca lo tienes.

Lok: si que a veces tengo miedo Mayura ( dijo mientras se reia un poco)

May: ah! Lo siento ( dijo avergonzada por como se lo habia tomado el detective)

Loki: Mayura yo..en realidad no soy un niño, vengo de otro lugar..

Mayu: **0** eres un extraterestre Loki kun?

Loki: 0.0 -.-" no, eso no Mayura, anda y escuchame, dejame acabar.

Mayu: si...

Loki: yo..soy un dios.

Mayu: un..un..dios?

Mayura antes quizás hubiese pensado que su amigo se queria quedar con ella o gastarle una broma, pero después de conocer a Kami sama como ella le decia, habia cambiado su forma de pensar respecto a eso.

Loki: me encerraron en esta forma, porque asi le seria más facil..matarme.

Mayu: matarte? (dijo asustada Mayura mientras se levantaba del banco)

Loki: si..pero ya paso todo eso Mayura, no te preocupes

Dijo mientras se acerco a ella y la calmo.

Loki: pude recobrar mi aspecto para siempre..

Mayu: entonces por que no?

Loki: por ti.

May: ú/u

Loki: no me atrevia a decírtelo y por eso yo..me quede asi.

Mayu: entonces Loki kun tu..no eres un niño?

Loki: no -

Mayu: uahhh que bien Loki kun

Dijo levantándose del banco nuevamente después de haberse sentado, mientras sus manos se juntaron en señal de alegria.

Mayu: y como?..quiero decir que..

Loki se transformo en Hakusai.

Mayu: kami...sama..tu eres...tu..entonces aquella vez..ú/u

Loki se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

Loki: ya..no hay ningun problema, no crees? .

Mayu//// pero tu eres un dios y entonces no se si yo deberia..

Lok: ¬-¬ olvida todo lo demás..además tengo mucho tiempo para insistir..solo retrasaras lo inevitable..ya te dije que consigo lo que quiero.,y...lo que quiero es a ti.

Mayu: Loki kun..

Loki se acercó a sus labios y se paro mientras los rozaba con los suyos

Loki: dime que si.

May:..s..si..

Y loki la beso con fuerza, con pasion, mientras sus labios se partian y su corazon latia tan rapido como el de ella, bajo la noche estrellada y la fina brisa y un pequeño susurro se pudo escuchar a traves del apacible viento...- te quiero..Loki kun-


End file.
